


with words unsaid

by casbean



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Grizzam, M/M, Marriage Proposal, grizz/sam - Freeform, sam/grizz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Grizz has always dreamed about finding his soulmate. Until he meets Sam, and suddenly it doesn't matter as much.





	with words unsaid

Grizz always dreamed of finding his soulmate. Growing up gay in a small town, the only thing that gets him through high school is knowing that there is someone, somewhere, waiting for him. 

He thinks, and hopes, that he’ll meet his soulmate in college. He dates a little, nothing serious, as they both know from the start that it can’t actually amount to anything. A soulmate’s first words appear onto one’s forearm as soon as they are said, which can make first dates a little awkward when arms remain bare and they have to decide if they still want to give it a shot or not. It rarely goes further than sex.

Grizz studies languages and literature, with a minor in ASL. He’s not sure what draws him to that language, only that he finds it beautiful, and likes how different it is from any spoken language. Sometimes it’s easier, too, to not to have to talk. 

He meets Sam at work. He’s cute, funny, and kind; Grizz crushes on him for a few months before getting the courage to ask him out. There’s a kind of thrill in not knowing. Both fluent in ASL, they’ve never actually spoken aloud to each other. Grizz finds that he doesn’t mind — he quite likes it, actually. Everyone else he’s ever been with, he’d known from the beginning that it was doomed. Sometimes he even liked them, really liked them, but to know they weren’t his soulmate, that there was someone else out there who truly, cosmically belonged with him — kind of thanked those relationships from the start.

With Sam, he doesn’t know, and the more he gets to know him, the more he realizes that he doesn’t care. He likes Sam. He likes spending time with him. He likes when they spent hours talking about their favourite books. He likes going to the movies with him, likes cuddling while watching Netflix, like sharing ice cream bowls and throwing popcorn at each other. He likes to cook with Sam, likes to learn from Sam how to bake in exchange from fresh vegetables and herbs from his garden. 

He likes all the moments they spend together, and he doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want to know. As their relationship progresses from casual to serious, they discuss the whole soulmate thing. In a leap of faith, Grizz tells Sam that he likes this, them, and that he doesn’t see how anyone out there could be better for him than Sam is. That for the first time in his life he isn’t thinking and dreaming about a hypothetical person, a hypothetical relationship; that he only dreams about Sam, and the life they have together.

Sam smiles, and kisses him, signing “me too” twice before adding “I don’t care about stupid soulmates. I want you.”

They move in together a few weeks later.

It still looms over them, sometimes. Speaking to someone for the first time is always a little scary. The idea of losing Sam, even to someone who was made for him, makes Grizz feel like he can’t breathe. He tries not to think about it, and just focuses on the wonderful person he wakes up next to every morning, and share his life with.

Grizz has gotten used to not speaking when he’s with Sam and vice-versa, but sometimes they almost slip. The more their relationship strengthens, though, the less scary it is. At this point, Grizz has found what he’s always been looking for, and it’s  _ so  _ good. He starts to think that even finding out they’re not soulmates wouldn’t be able to break them.

They’ve reach a point, after a few years of living together, where they need to take the next step. Sam wants it too, they both do. Their families warn them, beg them to speak to each other before doing something they’ll both regret. They might very well be soulmates, anyway, but they’ll never know if they don’t speak aloud.

But Grizz doesn’t need to know that Sam is his soulmate to know he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. And maybe that’s even more powerful than soulmate bonds — actually  _ choosing _ , every day, to love Sam, to be his partner, to stay by his side. Love, freely given, and not because of a stupid mark or because the universe wants it. Because they do. 

He knows Sam is planning a proposal too — neither of them are good at hiding things from each other. It’s all a matter of who’s going to beat the other to the punch. 

In the end, Grizz decides to let Sam have this one. He’s planned a whole thing, with fairy lights in the garden behind the house and kneeling down in a patch of grass wet with dew. His blue eyes are shining, and then he opens his mouth, and Grizz almost wants to stop him — say  _ no, no I don’t need to hear your voice, I’m saying yes anyway _ .

But when Sam speaks Grizz can feel it in his heart, in his mind, warm under his skin.

“Will you marry me?”

_ Yes, yes _ , Grizz signs, before dropping to his knees and bringing Sam forward for a long, warm kiss. He can feel them, Sam’s words, tingling under the skin of his forearms, and he’s never been so ecstatic in his entire life. He pulls back from their kiss just long enough to breathe, watches the joy painted on Sam’s features, and he immediately knows what words he wants etched on his soulmate’s skin for the rest of their lives.

“I love you.”

Sam laughs, wipes the tears from his cheeks, and answers, with a voice that’s like music to Grizz’ ears, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [grizsam](http://grizsam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [you can reblog this fic here](https://grizsam.tumblr.com/post/185205748458/with-words-unsaid-grizzam-958-words-soulmates)


End file.
